The use of adhesive to fix components in a lens unit of an imaging apparatus is known.
For example, to mount a substrate of the lens unit onto a housing, adhesive is applied in advance to a portion of the housing, and the substrate is fixed and attached to the housing with the applied adhesive therebetween. Just after being applied to a portion of the substrate, the adhesive is soft. The substrate is bonded to the soft adhesive. The adhesive applied to the housing and bonded to the substrate is ultraviolet curing adhesive that hardens when irradiated with ultraviolet light. The substrate is thus attached and fixed to the housing.